Advice
by LovinTheRiceBall
Summary: This time it's Tohru who gives her mother some advice!


**Kyoko's Turn for Advice**

Kyoko was always the one to give Tohru advice. But, what happens when the roles are reversed? Takes place a few months after Katsuya's death. One-shot

I don't own anything. 

_What on Earth am I doing?!!_

Kyoko Honda raced around the kitchen in a fit of panic. (Gee, I wonder where Tohru got it from) She was making lunch for herself and her daughter. Or, at least attempting to.

Tohru sat in a chair at the table. She made sure to stay out of the way as she watched the scene in front of her.

Kyoko was making fish and rice on the stove. (Sorry! I don't know many Japanese foods.) Sadly, she wasn't very used to cooking. Katsuya had always been the one to work in the kitchen, something that Kyoko had on occasion teased him about. But, watching her family in the kitchen as he made dinner was always something she looked forward to.

_Flashback_

_Katsuya walked in the door after a long day of work. He found Kyoko sitting in Tohru's room, playing with their three year old girl. He smiled at the sight. Neither mother nor daughter had heard him enter, so he quietly slipped out and headed to the kitchen._

_Kyoko laughed at the face Tohru made. She was concentrating so hard on the game that a little crease had formed on her forehead. She was so cute!_

_The wonderful smell of food floated into the room. Katsuya must be home._

_Kyoko smiled at Tohru. "Daddy's home! Do you want to go show him what you made today?"_

_The little girl looked up and smiled. Clapping her hands, she said, "Yeah! Let's show daddy!"_

_Picking up her daughter, Kyoko made her way to the kitchen._

_"Daddy!" Tohru wiggled out of her mother's grasp and bounded over to her father."Guess what?! I made a picture today!"_

_Katsuya bent down from the stove to be eye level with his daughter. "You did! Where is it? Can I see it?"_

_Tohru giggled and ran into the living room._

_Kyoko walked over to her husband. "How was your day?" she asked as he stood up._

_"Much better now that I'm home." He pulled her forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Just that one hug relieved all the stress the day had brought._

_Tohru came back into the kitchen holding her finger painting masterpiece. She waited patiently until her parents noticed she was in the room. She may be just a little girl, but she was already becoming the kind teen she would grow into._

_Katsuya was the one to notice Tohru first. He bent down and grabbed her in his arms and carried her over to the kitchen table. Setting her on the table, he looked at the picture she was pushing towards him. "What did my little princess paint today?"_

_In bright colors on the paper, he could make out four figures standing beside a house. One was obviously Kyoko. The bright red color Tohru had used for her mother's hair was a few shades darker than her actually hair. There was another figure, slightly taller, with short, dark hair. Katsuya smiled at the figure that was in between him and his wife. It was a little Tohru in a cute pink dress. Sitting at her feet, there was an orange tabby cat._

_"I painted a picture of our family!" Tohru answered him._

_Katsuya glanced wearily at Kyoko. "I didn't know that we had a cat."_

_Kyoko laughed at her husband's nervous look. "We don't! But, I told Tohru the story of the Zodiac animals today."_

_Her cry brought her father's attention back to her. "The pour cat didn't get to go to the banquet!" Her smile had disappeared from her face. She looked up pleadingly to her father. "He must be so lonely! If we ever meet him, could he stay with us so he wouldn't be lonely?! Please?"_

_Katsuya smiled down at her. Scooping her up into a hug, he answered, "Of course, princess! Anything you want."_

_Kyoko watched the scene and couldn't help but smile at her family. She promised herself that she would never forget this moment._

_End Flashback_

Kyoko can back to the present as the smell of burnt fish filled her nose. Looking down at the stove, she saw that their lunch was dark and ruined. She quickly ran to the rice cooker to see the fate of the rest of their meal. Luckily, the rice was fine, just a little bit clumpy where some of it stuck together.

Turning off the stove, Kyoko threw the pan, fish and all, into the sink. She walked over to the rice and put in on the table where plates were already set out.

"I'm sorry, Tohru, but we won't be having any fish. Just rice." Kyoko scowled. "I'm such a klutz in the kitchen! I can't even make something as simple as fish! Oh my God!"

She threw her hands up in defeat and then put her head in her hands, her position shouting misery.

Wanting to comfort her mother, Tohru turned in her chair towards her. She grabbed at her shirt until Kyoko turned to her.

Taking her mother's face into her hands, Tohru said the only words her little four year old mind could come up with. "Don't say 'Oh my God.' Say oh my goodness."

Kyoko stared into her daughter's eyes. Tohru looked so serious, just like she had when they were playing that day when they had finger painted.

Kyoko couldn't hold back. She grabbed her daughter in a bear hug, squishing her in her chair. "You are SO CUTE!"

Mother and daughter laughed happily as they made silly shaped rice balls for lunch.

Fin

Please tell me what you thought! Was it good? Should I edit it? Please review!


End file.
